Festejando Navidad en Konoha
by juli23
Summary: Fic especial de Navidad Diversion, comidaXD y ¡¿declaraciones!. Muy interesante, leeanlo. Con ayuda de mi sensei, Carosama XD


**Festejando Navidad en Konoha**

* * *

[One Shot [SasuSaku, NaruHina 

Aclaraciones:

-Reviews!-dialogo

-_Reviews!_-pensamiento

-**Reviews!**-Lo uso para poner el titulo o una que otra cosa importante

-(Reviews!)-acotaciones del autor, o intervenciones del mi Inner

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Cambio de escena

-Reviews-Ya van a ver para que lo uso! 

Empezamos!

* * *

Estaba nevando. Una bonita pelirosa de ojos jade, acompañada de una tímida chica de cabellos largos, estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha. 

Una de ellas llevaba en sus manos una bolsa, que parecía tener comida dentro.

_Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado, después de tantos preparativos._

Las dos chicas , estaban pensando.

Al fin podré tener la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke-kun!!!!-pensó Sakura.

Naru..to-kun…-pensó Hinata-Espero que te guste el pastel que prepare con tanta dedicación solo para ti…-continuo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Después de un rato, cierta pelimarron rompió el silencio que había en el ambiente

-Ohayo!!-dijo TenTen, que había acabado de llegar-¿Como están los preparativos?-pregunto, y después dijo-Ya termine los trajes!

-Genial!!!-grito la pelirosa con una sonrisa-Ahhh..!Y Los preparativos van bien, supongo-esto último lo susurro

-Que..bu..eno..-dijo Hinata-Y los..Tienes..aqui?-pregunto con una sonrisa tímida

-Si!!-dijo-Nos los probamos?

-Dalee! Dallee!!-dijeron las chicas a unisono

-Donde?-pregunto la peliazul

-Nosotras nos íbamos a dejar estas cosas a la casa de Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa-Nos los probamos allí!-continuo

-OK-dijo TenTen

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la casa de Sasuke-kun

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura

-Ohayo-dijo simplemente el pelinegro

-Konnichiwa!-dijeron TenTen y Hinata

-Para que vinieron?-dijo Sasuke

-Para dejar la comida, y también para probarnos los nuevos trajes-aclaro TenTen

-Hmp-dijo y camino hacia adentro a dejar la comida que habían traído

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0

-WOW!-dijo Hinata-Que grande es la casa de Sasuke-kun!

-Si..nunca habías venido?-dijo Sakura

-Seguro que Sakura-chan ya la debe conocer MUY bien-rió sarcásticamente TenTen

-TenTen!-exclamo la pelirosa sonrojándose al máximo

Después de ponerse los trajes

-TenTen…-susurro Hinata-…Etto…estan muy lindos..pero…el..esco..te

-No te preocupes Hinata, así podrás conquistar a Naruto-kun-dijo burlona Sakura-Ahh..y por los trajes..Están hermosos!!!!-dijo Sakura conforme con su traje

-Gracias chicas!-dijo TenTen, mientras guardaba los trajes para las demás chicas

Los trajes, eran rojos, y en los bordes tenían peluche blanco. Consistían en un top, una pollera(Que dejaba mucho a la imaginación) y unos guantes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke, que ya había guardado todo, estaba sentado en un sillón mirando la televisión, aburrido. Pero su concentración se rompió cuando….

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!-grito Sakura-mira nuestros trajes!!

Sasuke, primero no cayo, y se quedo mirando curiosamente a Sakura. Pero, después la miro de arriba a abajo, y abrió los ojos como platos, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-Sasuke-kun!!-grito Sakura-Estas bien?

TenTen y Hinata se quedaron un rato boquiabiertas, pero luego se comenzaron a reír desaforadamente

Sasuke se fue corriendo hacia el baño. Sakura lo siguió

-Perdón Sasuke-kun-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo que Sasuke noto

-No molestes-murmuro el pelinegro

-Acaso no me veo bien?-dijo decepcionada

-Hmp….-dijo y miro para otro lado-No es eso…

-Entonces si me veo bien???-dijo alegre

-…-bufo- Si…-susurro algo sonrojado

-AHHH!!!-grito emocionada-De verdad??-dijo-Gracias Sasuke-kun-continuo con una sonrisa calida y dulce

-Hmp-susurro

-Bueno…mejor nos sacamos los trajes, queremos que sean sorpresa-dijo TenTen

-Ha-i…-asintio Hinata

-

-

-

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno…será mejor que vallamos adornando la casa-dijo Hinata-¿No creen?

-Hai!-dijeron a unisono la pelirosa y la pelimarron

-Adornar???-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Claro!!-dijo TenTen, mientras sacaba guirnaldas, velas, flores, y otros adornos

-Ahhhh…..Hmp-bufo Sasuke-No hagan desastres

-Ok..-dijeron a unisono las 3 chicas

En eso, llega un cierto ojiazul bastante hiperactivo

-Konnichiwa!!!-grita Naruto

-Ohayo!-saludaron Sakura y TenTen

-Ohayo…Na..ruto-k..kun..-susurro Hinata

-Konnichiwa Baka-dijo Sasuke

-Konnichiwa Teme-respondió Naruto- Y hola a todos!-dijo

-Y a que vienes?-dijo Sakura

-A ayudarlos con los preparativos-dijo sonriente

-Ahh! Gracias-dijo Sakura

-Después de todo sirves para algo Teme!-dijo Sasuke

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Al fin terminamos de adornar esto!! Si que es grande su casa Sasuke-kun!-dijo la pelimarron

-Lo tomare como un elogio-dijo orgulloso el pelinegro

-Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hinata

-Buena pregunta…-dijo Sakura

-Preparemos la comida-exclamo Naruto

-Yo ayudare a Naru..to..ku..kun-dijo Hinata

-Gracias Hinata-chan!-dijo el peliamarillo

-Bueno…nosotros vamos a buscar a Ino, asi se prueba el traje, OK?

-Ok-dijeron Naruto y Hinata

-_Pero…Yo…entonces…Me quedare sola con Naru..to..!!-_penso la peliazul

_-La pasaremos bien...-_Pensó Naruto

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Y entonces…-dijo Naruto-¿De que trajes hablaba Sakura?

-Emm…-susurro-Unos que hizo TenTen para nosotras, son de navidad

-Y…cuando podras mosrtrarmelo?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa atrevida

Hinata, por su parte lo unico que hizo fue sonrojarse

-Etto…est…ta…no...noche…-dijo-Supo..supongo..-agrego juagando con sus dedos

Después de esta conversación, reino el silencio. Y siguieron preparando la comida en la gran mesa. En el amibiente hacia mucho calor, ya que estaba prendida la calefacción.

-Uff…Que calor hace!!-exclamo Naruto-Como se apaga la calefacción?

-No se…-susurro Hinata-Sasuke-kun se olvido de apagarla…

-Bueno…-bufo Naruto- mejor me saco esta campera

-Si…-dijo Hinata

Naruto se saco su campera naranja, dejando a la vista una apretada musculosa negra, que le marcaba su trabajado cuerpo( Inner Juli: BABABABABAA)

-Y tu no tienes calor Hinata?-pregunto el ojiazul

-S..si…-susurro la peliazul

-Entonces?? –dijo – es que tu campera se ve muy calurosa

Hinata se saco la campera, muy sonrojada, dejando a la vista, un top negro cubrido con una remera de red.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por el desarrollado cuerpo de Hinata.

-_Que buen cuerpo tiene...-_Penso el Teme

Hinata se sonrojo, al ver que Naruto la miraba con asombro

-Mejor.sigamos-dijo la peliazul, tratando de romper el silencio

-S..si-dijo Naruto

-

-

-

-

-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la casa de Ino

**TOC!TOC!-**Golpeo la puerta Sakura

-AHH! Ohayo chicos!-dijo Ino alegremente mientras los hacía pasar adentro

-Te vinimos a traer el traje, ya esta terminado-aclaro TenTen

-Ah!!-exclamo Ino observandolo, ya que TenTen lo habia sacado de su cartera-Que lindos! Gracias!-continuo-me lo voy a probar!

-Ok...y gracias por elogiarlo-dijo TenTen

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Me queda perfecto!-grito orgullosa de su cuerpo-Necesito mas escote!!-dijo Ino

-Ya es demasiado...eso creo...-dijo la pelirosa

-Esta bien, esta bien...-bufo Ino

-Bueno...y si ya nos vamos?-dijo Sasuke, con tono aburrido

-Hai...-dijo la pelirosa-Hinata y Naruto ya deben haber terminado

-Ya deben estar haciendo cosas _raras_-dijo burlona y sarcasticamente la pelimarron

-Los dejaron solos?-dijo Ino-ajajaja!-rio-Quien sabe lo que pueden estar haciendo?

**-**Hmp...-susurro Sasuke-_Pensandolo bien, ese teme..._-Penso luego

-Bueno...-dijo Sakura-Entonces vamos para alla cuanto antes!-dijo tambien burlona

-Tu vienes Ino?-pregunto TenTen

-Ok,Ok-dijo Ino-Vamos!!!-exclamo mientras salian

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata y Naruto, que ya habian terminado los preparativos, estaban sentados en un sillon, rezando que Sasuke-kun llegara pronto, para apagar la calefaccion. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ellos no querian que vengan, ya que ellos no estaban tanto tiempo a solas.(Juli:Tiempo indicado?!//Inner Juli: Para que?! MHhhhMMburlona//Juli:¬¬)

-Ya ..deben estar por llegar...-dijo Hinata

-Eso creo...-dijo Naruto con los ojos semi-cerrados por el calor

Hinata solo sonrio. En eso se escucho un grito:

-Ya llegamoss!!!!!!!-exclamo TenTen

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya había llegado la noche y Sasuke ya habia bajado la calefaccion (jeje). La casa estaba adornada con unas hermosas guirnaldas, rojas y verdes. La casa, estaba oscura, pero al mismo tiempo, iluminada por varias velas, repatidas por los sectores de la casa. Tambien había luces multicolores, y un gran arbol de Navidad, al costado de la mesa. Lo que algunos no notaron, es que en una de las varias puertas de la casa, había un pequeño muerdago, colgado por Ino y TenTen.(O.o).

Los invitados, poco a poco fueron llegando. Algunos de ellos eran Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, etc. y algunos de los sensei. Todos estaban vestidos acorde a la ocasion(Formal).

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos los trajes!-dijo emocionada Sakura-Ya llegaron todos los que invitamos.

-Hai!-gritaron a unisono todas las chicas

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya todos estaban en la mesa, charlando, mientras bebian algo. Parecian estar muy entretenidos. Y en eso salen las chicas.

Chicos: O.O ( Inner Juli: ea, ea)

-Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!-grirtaron las chicas

-Que lindas estan, chicas!-grito con perversion Jiraya

-Bue...bueno...-dijo nerviosa Sakura-mejor empezemos a comer!

-

_-Comiendo_

-

-

-Esta deliciosoooo Hinataaa-channn!-dijo Naruto probando el pastel que ella habia preparado

-Q..que..bue..bueno..que te guste...-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata

-Ah...y...-continuo Naruto-Ese traje...te queda muy bien...

-A..arigato..Naru..Naruto-Kun-dijo timidamente la peliazul

--Otra conversacion--

-Y Sasuke??-pregunto la pelirosa-Te gusta la comida que prepare?

-Si...-dijo-Esta deliciosa

-Gracias...ah..y por cierto, estas muy lindo con esa ropa..-sonrio tiernamente, mientras se levantaba, dejandolo a Sasuke derrotado

_Inner Sakura: LO DEJE K.O!! SIII!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando ya habian terminado de comer, todos se dispersaron libremente por la casa. Por su parte, Naruto invito a Hinata a tomar algo de aire a Hinata.

-En la conversacion entre ellos dos-

-Y...la estas pasando bien?-pregunto Hinata

-Si...Parece que todos se estan diviertiendo, fue una buena idea hacer una fiesta, ya que hace mucho que todos no nos veiamos, no crees?

-Hai...-susurro-Ademas, no habria podido estar con Naruto-kun-Continuo mirando para arriba, y miro asombrada al ver un muerdago colgado. _Ino y TenTen!! Y ahora que voy a hacer?!-_penso la peliazul

Naruto al ver su cara, que estaba tomando un color rojo, miro para arriba tambien

-...(Naruto)

Hinata bajo la mirada, al ver que Naruto tambien vio el muerdago. Naruto la miro fijamente.

-Hinata-chan..-dijo el peliamarillo

-Naruto..kun...-susurro-Yo...

-No digas nada-Naruto dijo esto, mientras poso sus manos en la delicada piel de la cara de Hinata

-Hinata-chan...yo...Te amo...Te amo!!!!-exclamo el peliamarillo-Por favor...cierra los ojos

Hinata se quedo sin palabras, pero lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos. Naruto, acerco lentamente su rostro, y la beso tiernamente. Hinata, entre besos, dijo

-Naruto-kun...yo..tambien te amo..Desde que te vi por primera vez...-dijo abalanzandose a sus brazos

Naruto, correspondiendo el calido abrazo, dijo

-Que tonto fui-susurro en su oido-Perdoname...

-Naruto..kun!!-dijo Hinata comenzando a llorar

-Desde ahora, nunca mas me separare de ti...Hinata...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya eran las 1:30, y todos los invitados estaban disfrutando de la Navidad al maximo. Sakura, por su parte, despues de pasar un rato con algunos de los invitados, se perdio entre la multitud, para ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, y de paso estar unos minutos sola. Sasuke, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, porque segun sus pensamientos, Sakura se veia ''atractiva'' (Inner Juli: Sassuu!!! Y yo como me veoo?? .// Juli: No me molestes, estaba tratando el delicado tema de Sasu-kun, bla, bla ¬¬).

-Kyyyyaaa!!! Se me corrio todo el maquillaje!!-gruño la pelirosa, tratando de reponer su maquillaje.

_Me gustaria haber pasado mas tiempo con Sasuke-kun...-_Penso la ojiverde, invadida por sus pensamientos

-Bueno..mejor me voy con los demas-dijo Sakura

Inner Sakura: Con los demas?! CON SASUKE-KUUUN !!

Sakura:No es mala idea...Pero... que le digo??-susurro-Ya no tengo razones para hablarle...

Inner Sakura: Tu solo hablale ;)

Sakura:...

Sakura se quedo un momento pensativa. Pero, al fin ella decidio salir, a hablar con Sasuke, y en ese mismo instante, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien mas lo hizo

-Sa..suke..kun?!-murmuro algo nerviosa la ojiverde

-Sakura...te estaba buscando...-susurro el pelinegro con una mirada algo fria

-Ahh...-dijo sonrojada, mirando hacia el piso

Mientras ella miraba al piso, sintio que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura, y la acorralaban a una pared, de una parte del baño.

-Sasu...ke...KYYAA!-dijo la pelirosa

-Eres una verdadera molestia...-bufo Sasuke, mientras cerraba la puerta

-Como?!-exclamo Sakura

Sasuke la volvio a tomar de la cintura

-Hmp...Una molestia en la que no puedo dejar de pensar...-susurro antes de besarla

El beso, un poco excedido por parte de Sasuke, mostraba deseo, pasion, necesidad, pero a la vez mucha ternura, raro del pelinegro. Sakura no dudo en corresponderlo.

-Sasuke-kun...-susurro la pelirosa entre besos-..te amo...

-Hmp...-bufo el peliazul-Sabes...me encanta como te queda ese traje...-susuro mientras la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa sexy( Juli: Aca intervengo yo :D:D:D)

-Yo...---...Gracias Sasuke-kun..-respondio devolviendole la sonrisa dulcemente

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya eran las 3:00. La fiesta ya estaba por terminar. En esta ya se murmuraba sobre Naruto y Hinata, ya que estos estaban sentados, y abrazados. Tambien se rumoreaba sobre que le habia picado a Sasuke, ya que estaba un poco distraido, mirando a Sakura, que siempre estaba a su lado. Y asi, se fue terminando la noche, de esta alegre noche de Navidad en Konoha, con unos multicolores fuegos artificiales.

-

-

-

**FIN**

****

****

Autora: Juli, con ayuda de mi hermana Caro ;)

Agradecimientos especiales: Nuestra dedicacion de quedarse hasta las dos de la mañana haciendo este fic, para complacer a nuestros queridos lectores(?)

Besoooss...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Felices fiestas y Un prospero año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los amo :P

**_Juli-chan_**

Y **_Caro-sama ;P_**

**__**

* * *


End file.
